The tribe: Revised
by tribelife4ever
Summary: What if things happened a little differantly. What if Bray and Martin had a baby sister. What if everything changed and Martin joined his brothers tribe to help raise his sister? How will things be differant? Find out in the tribe.   No Trudy in this.


THE TRIBE: MALLRATZ

this is my first Tribe fan fiction.

Note: for those of you who do not remember Martin he was called ZOOT in the beginning of the tribe. I don't remember if his tribe was called the Locos or the Locusts so I am calling them the Locusts. He was Bray's younger brother.

Info? Prolog: In my story there is no Trudy. And Bray is traveling with his baby sister Kristy (who is my character.) And Bray comes across Jack first. And Jack agrees to let him stay there. They are there for a week before Amber and the rest come. And Bray allows everyone to stay. And soon after that they vote on who gets to be leader. They each nominate someone. Amber nominates Bray. Jack nominates Amber. And Lex nominates himself. Bray gets the most votes and is now the tribe leader. He has assigned Amber the duty of organizing chores for everyone to do so that everyone who stays there is earning there food by helping around. Lets see what's in store for them. This story begins after Amber puts up everyone's chores.

Chapter one: Saving Martin.

It was late at night and Bray regretted having to wake up his five year old sister. But he had been sneaking out at night trying to talk some sense into his younger brother who was in another tribe. A much more violent tribe called the locusts. Bray thought that Maybe seeing their baby sister would bring Martin to his senses. He picked her up out of her bed and she whined in her sleep.

But Kristy was used to being moved in her sleep by Bray.

Bray carried her down the stairs and out into the sewers where he and Martin had been meeting.

Bray had covered Kristy up with a blanket. Partially to hide her. And partially to keep her warm.

He saw Martin waiting impatiently. When he saw Bray he went over to him.

"So you were telling the truth. You do have her. Give her to me. I want to hold her." Martin said reaching out towards Bray.

"Wait. Just wait a minute. She's sleeping. And she probably doesn't remember you. And no offense but you tribal paint isn't exactly G rated. If she wakes up and see's you she will be scared." Bray said as he looked his brothers face that was marked in hideous red and black lines.

Martin understood that.

"So what now?" Martin asked.

"Things have to change around here. There has been enough people lost and hurt over all this. I don't want to bring her up in a world like this. Do you? What would you do if she was there one of these times that you are bullying someone? What would you do? What would you say?" Bray asked trying to save his brother from what he was becoming.

"I wouldn't know what to say. She is my one weakness. She has been since the day she was born and looked at me with those big blue eyes. Bray I want to change it. I want to make this place a better place for her. And for us. But what do I do?" Martin asked.

"Well first of all. This town isn't just your responsibility. We can all help make it better. You could join us. At the mall. Become one of us. And then we get the rest of your tribe to join us. And if they wont join. Then at least we can make sure they aren't tormenting people anymore. I'm the leader at the mall. And I'm inviting you to stay. We will have to vote. But once they see the real you. They will agree. We can all be a family." Bray said.

"Why should I join you." Martin asked wondering if this was a trick.

"Because one of these days. It could be her that your tribe comes across. She can't outrun your lot. They will ketch her. And then what will you do? Tell them she's your sister and that they can't hurt her? They will say she makes you weak." Bray said honestly.

"So you think loving her makes me weak?" Martin asked.

"No. You know I don't think that. But they will. What will you do if they try to take her out?" Bray asked.

"I won't let them hurt her. I'd kill them first." Martin said angrily.

"Then join us because you'll be able to see her whenever you want." Bray suggested.

"What makes you think I won't just take off with her?" Martin asked.

"I trust you. Even if you don't trust me. It would be good for her to have both of us around to raise her. Don't you want to see her grow up?" Bray asked.

"More then anything. Okay Bray. You win. I'll join your tribe. Because it's what's best for her. She's asleep can I hold her please." Martin begged.

"okay but be gentle. And you have to understand something. Even though I trust you. They won't. Not at first. So you will have to stay in the cage for the first two nights until I can convince them of who you really are. And I swear I will bring her to visit you everyday that your in there. And I will get you out as soon as possible. Here." Bray said as soon as he had Martin's consent to being locked up.

He shifted the small child from his waist onto Martin's. And Martin put her blanket back around her and a small smile spread across his face as he looked at the little angel in his arms. She was still asleep.

Martin's heart melted as he felt her snuggle against him.

She was the baby of the family. And she had been four a year old when the virus had killed off the adults. Martin realized that Bray must have gone back for Kristy once all the kids had left.

Martin was glad that Bray had gone back for her. Because he sure hadn't remembered to.

Bray showed Martin the way back to the mall. Happy that his brother had decided to change.

They went through the mall with Martin holding onto Kristy.

They entered the room with the cage in it. It was a big cage. The size of a jail cell. It just had wiring like a cage.

Bray turned to Martin "Okay. I need to take her back to bed. I'll bring you something to eat in the morning. But you should think about repainting your face. Something less scary for a child. I did tell her about you. She doesn't really remember. But she won't want to be around you if you scare her. I'll bring a mirror and some colors too in case you decide to repaint your face." Bray said as he unlocked the cage.

Martin stepped into the cage and then handed Kristy to Bray after kissing her forehead.

Bray then locked the cage with one hand. They said their good night's and Bray went to put Kristy back in her bed. He covered her up again and he too kissed her forehead.

Then he went to wake Amber up.

Amber woke with a start. She sat up when she saw Bray their leader.

"What is it?" Amber asked nervous.

"I found my brother tonight. I brought him here. He's in the cage until we have a chance to vote but I invited him to stay here. He's a good person. Don't let the face fool you. His name is Martin." Bray said not telling her his other name.

"Okay. I don't think you'll any objections from anyone here. After all you let all of us stay when you didn't have to. Your brother will be welcomed just like we were welcomed by you." Amber guaranteed.

Bray felt better after that. Maybe Martin would change his look to where he was unrecognizable as ZOOT. After all ZOOT was mostly known for his looks. If he painted his face different then maybe they wouldn't even know it was him.

Bray said his thanks and went to sleep.

He woke up early to get food for Martin. He also brought the mirror and face paint.

He opened the cage as he saw the Martin was calm. And he had used his neck tie to wipe off his other face paint. So his face was clear now.

"Here. This should do. I had to give you half of my breakfast so that you could eat. We ration our food here. And with the face paint just try something simple. I'll be back when Kristy wakes up. I explained to Amber that you were my brother. I said your name was Martin. I didn't tell her your other name. And after she said they would probably vote you in I just couldn't tell her. We'll keep it a secret. Unless someone recognizes you. Then we convince them that you have changed. But either way I won't let them see you until after we vote. So it won't matter. And it's not like it's a lie. Your name IS Martin." Bray said.

Martin smirked. "No one has called me that since the last time I saw Kristy. And it was a messed up version of it. She didn't pronounce it right. I thought of ZOOT because I thought it would be easy for her to say." Martin said remembering the real reason he had come up with the name.

Bray smiled. He could just picture Martin sitting and thinking of a name for himself that he liked and would be easy for their baby sister to say.

"I don't think that will be a problem now." Bray said.

Martin nodded in agreement.

"So what is my place here if they vote me in? What will I do?" Martin asked.

"Well you will probably be on guarding duty on some nights. You could also be head of security. You could keep Lex in line. And make sure he isn't bullying the kids." Bray said.

"Kids? You mean there are more kids here? How many? How young?" Martin asked curious. He hadn't known there was that many children left.

"Well there's Jack and Dal. They can't be older then 13. and there is Chloe who looks about 9 or 10. then there is Selene she is 14 or maybe 15. then there is Paul he's deaf so he can't hear. And his sister though I can't remember her name at the moment. They can't be more then 11 or 12. then of course there is Kristy. She of course at 5 is the youngest. So there is a few here. And the rest of the tribe you will meet when they vote you in today." Bray said then he left.

He found everyone eating breakfast. "So I hear you found your brother Bray. That's great. And Amber say's you want us to vote today." Selene said happily.

"yeah. But we'll do that later. After lunch. Where's Chloe?" Bray asked as he spotted her missing from the table.

"I don't know. I hope she didn't go outside again." Jack said and then began to eat quickly as Bray and the others looked at him.

"Jack? What do you mean by that? Has she been going outside?" Amber asked worried.

Jack looked at Amber. "Well...not what you'd call frequently. She always comes back just fine." Jack defended her.

"That's not the point Jack! It's dangerous out there. Too dangerous for a little kid to be out there by herself. This is ridiculous. This has to be the third time she has ran off. Why does she keep doing this?" Bray asked annoyed and worried.

Jack knew the answer to that too. But it wasn't his secret to tell. So he kept his mouth shut. He had promised Chloe that he would tell no one about her cow.

Bray headed upstairs to look in on Kristy who was sitting up in bed tracing the pattern on the sheets with her fingers.

"Morning sunshine." Bray greeted with a smile.

Kristy looked up at him and smiled "Morning." She said in a small voice.

"Guess who's here? Martin! Do you wanna see Martin?" Bray asked in an exited voice.

"yeah." Kristy answered just as excited.

Bray picked her up out of bed and put her on her feet. "Come on then. Lets go see him." Bray said.

Martin had changed into the clothes that Bray had brought him. They were a little big on him. But then Bray was his older brother. He had painted his face using the black paint. He had painted a small black fire on his left check. It was simple and meaningful. So that both Bray and him was pleased.

Bray came in with Kristy and was amazed at the change in his appearance.

"Wow. You look great. You really out did yourself. Here how about I let you two get reacquainted?" Bray said unlocking the cage and led Kristy in. Kristy seeing her other brother ran over to him and threw herself against him hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

Bray smiled. And Martin easily held himself up. He sat down and put her in his lap.

"Okay. Kristy. Pay attention okay?" Bray said getting her attention and when she looked at him he went on. "I have to leave you here for awhile. But don't be scared. Martin's a nice brother. Aren't you Martin?" Bray said.

"Yes." Martin agreed.

"So I'll leave you in there with him and then I'll come get you when it's time for lunch. Okay?" Bray said.

Kristy saw him with keys and said "Don't lock us in. That's not very nice Bray." Kristy said with her eyes wide with a little fear and wonder.

Bray smiled. "I have to lock you in. If I don't the others will get mad. Martin can't run free until he is part of the tribe. And there is a small chance that they could say no. I think they will say yes. But there is still that small chance." Bray said honestly.

"If he goes. I go too." Kristy declared.

Okay. Bray thought. This was dangerous ground here.

Bray locked them in and promised to come back.

Martin told her stories to calm her down. Fairy tales about princesses and dragon slaying warriors.

She like being with Martin. She liked his stories. No one else told her stories. And she wanted to know this other brother.

Before lunch time Amber called everyone together. She spoke to all of them.

"Okay look I want to get this over with. I think we have thought about this long enough. And this is Bray's brother after all. He shouldn't be in that cage. So all those in favor of Martin being added to the tribe raise your hand." Amber said.

Selene,Dal,Jack,Bray,Amber,Chloe,and Zandra raised their hands.

Only Lex and Ryan were left.

"All those who are opposed?" Amber asked.

Lex and Ryan raised their hands.

"Your out voted. Martin stays. You should let him out so he can pick a room." Amber said smiling now that it was all over.

Bray was happy too. His brother was staying and didn't have to stay in the cage anymore.

Bray unlocked the door "Come on." Bray said.

"What is it?" Martin asked.

"We voted and your in. So lets go find you a room. Kristy you need to eat lunch with the rest of us. You missed breakfast." Bray said as they all headed up the stairs.

Martin found a room he liked. It was right beside Kristy's room. And on the other side of Kristy was Bray.

Kristy went down to lunch and so did Bray and Martin. No one recognized him. But they all introduced themselves. After introducing himself Lex ignored the other man. There was something familiar about him. But he couldn't figure out what it was.

"So do we have a tribe name?" Martin asked.

"No not really. I've been thinking about a few. But the most appealing to me is MALLRATZ." Bray said.

"I like it. It's fun and creative. It has my vote." Amber said.

"Mine too." Zandra said.

"Me too." Chloe piped up.

"I like it." Jack said.

"Yeah. Same here." Dal said.

"Okay I guess it's decided then. We're the MALLRATZ. So here's to us...the MALLRATZ." Bray said raising his glass and everyone cheered and clinked glasses too.

Martin couldn't remember the last time he has smiled so much. He knew things would really be better now. And he would be better. He was one of them now. However in the back of his mind he was thinking of strategies in case they would have to go against his old tribe. They would not just go without a fight. Unless Martin could think of some way to get them to join. He could probably convince Ebony. And some of the others too. But not all of them. And not without going back to talk to them. So far that was only downside to this choice. But he would do what he had to do to protect Kristy and his brother. And the newly named MALLRATZ.

Life was going to get very interesting.

To be continued...


End file.
